You can too?
by Bat-dove
Summary: A spiritual connection is hard to explain. So what happens when someone who has had it forever, is friends with someone who just now can see? It's no wonder they become good friends. T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't that old. I still don't know why. It just did. Pain. The flare of it engulfing my soul. Slowly showing on my makeshift bandages I call my skin. My smile is falling. My vision slowly dulling, the light drawing in pools of darkness locked in my heart. I don't have the keys, but all the locks instead. Who has the keys? Who can set me free?

"Wake up," says a soft voice. Soft green eyes open. A head comes off a pillow as the person sits up. At first glance, the room looks empty. But when you look in his eyes, you can see the visitors who come to prey on the watcher. Most were small little animal like creatures. Including a small one that looked like a Robin perched on the human's shoulder.

"Komadori? It's so early," he complained.

"But you cannot be late little red," he joked. The boy was a red after all.

"I am fast," he stated.

"But today is your birthday. A day in which there is much energy to be harvested from your body to bless the crops, animals, and people around this world. You should be awake longer."

"You know I don't believe in that Komadori," he lied. He couldn't believe. He knew it was real. Magic, he'd known for years. Not hocus pocus, but spiritual. He had sharper sight. He could see magical energy imitate from people, plants, and relics alike. But his known power was given through science. His unknown gift, had given him power through spirits.

He sighed softly. It was painful and quite frankly annoying when they drained him of his energy. But they only did this on his birthday or during a tragedy where more than expected passed on and needed help making it beyond. He didn't mind if it was _only_ on his birthday, but accidents still happened. He still had the occasional passing help. But he was a hero.

He rushed down the stairs.

"Morning!" he smiled. The pain was starting from the harvest.

"Happy Birthday Wally," smiled his mom as she made breakfast. His dad let out a small smile. He wasn't very good with talking to people. So the dad put Wally's present on the table. Wally opened it eagerly. It was a book. Black leather. A journal. Wally smiled. He ran up and hugged his dad. Then his mom.

"Thanks!...You didn't tell Uncle Barry did you?" he asked. His uncle didn't know, but his parents were aware of his gift after an incident a few years ago.

"_Wally, you're mother and I were talking."_

"_Yes I know. You don't think the little people are real," said a small eight year old Wally. He looked to the world like it was a small marble for playing, and nothing more._

"_Wally, you need to stop this. They don't exist," said his mother. He looked in her direction but not at her. He looked to two meaner spirits who loved to play tricks. He noticed them as they began to push the wardrobe. He waited until the spirits couldn't stop its fall before pushing his mom out of the way._

"_Careful. They seem to be extra excited today," was what he had said._

"_Now listen Wally," began his dad putting his hand on his shoulder._

"_Shh…," interrupted Wally. He looked like he was listening to someone talking to him over a phone that wasn't there, "On three, get down."_

"_Wally this is…,"_

"_One."_

"_Stop this…!"_

"_Two._

"_WALLACE!"_

"…_What? Oh. DUCK!" he yelled. Instinctively his parents hit the ground, as did Wally. Only a moment later, gun shots could be heard outside. Some bullets going into their home._

Since then they never doubted. He always had a way of knowing if something bad was going to happen. And since he was always one to believe in science and being rational, they knew he wasn't lying.

"Don't worry. He doesn't know," said his mom. Wally smiled. Not a journal, but a sketch book of all his little friends. Komadori, who had black hair but a bright red out fit and a small set of red wings. Jousimies, a small warrior with a bow in hand with a habit of wearing a green ribbon in her hair. She was sitting on his other shoulder with a smirk. She was always one to compete with Komadori.

"Today is a good day for hunting," she said happily. She sat on his shoulders with a large smile, "You better smile. I _hate_ it when your human friends get "concerned"."

Wally sighed. She was the most temperamental of all the spirits that he had met. Plus she was one of the lingering spirits. She and Komadori were spirits for as long as they could remember, so they couldn't quiet pass on until they faded from existence. A slow and boring process. But they seemed content to helping Wally as he learned to keep quiet about spirits while helping them too. That was his job. Keep the spirits happy and sometimes, fed.

No one else knew. He never thought about it. So M'gann didn't know. But he did wish for someone to understand what he really could see. Someone other than the spirits.

Conner

"Pardon me, but get your but… out of my face!" said a small mumbled voice. Conner looked around. He was alone in the living room of the mountain. He felt a slight jab on his butt. He stood up to see a little person. It jumped up on his shoulder quickly.

"Yeesh, lay off the sweets big guy. You about crushed me," it joked. It was small, no bigger than his index finger. Wearing a steal grey robe but having strawberry blonde hair he let out a small smile.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Luas. Bout time someone noticed me," he pouted.

"Complaining again are you?" asked a harsh voice. Another small, yet slightly larger person appeared next to him. Wearing Blue shorts he stood tall. He looked like what Wally would have called a surfer.

"Shut up Flumen," he retorted. Conner cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you?" he asked. The two looked at each other.

"Spirits."

**Komadori- Robin (Japanese)**

**Jousimies- Archer (Finnish)**

**Luas- Speed (Irish)**

**Flumen- River (Latin)**


	2. Chapter 2

Conner looked at the two little spirits with confused eyes. One had an air of superiority, a love of water, and a love of order, while the other seemed fickle, assertive, and slightly lost in what he wanted.

"So Conner," began Luas.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Flumen hit Luas on the back of the head. Obviously Flumen was watching over Luas.

"Ow! That hurt!" yelped Luas, "We've been here the whole time. You've just now noticed us. Because you're vision is um… uh… ugh…., Oh! More acute than most other people!"

Flumen clapped slowly in a sarcastic manner, "Oh yes Bravo lil idiot."

Luas turned bright crimson, "Sorry. But, I'm younger. And I still feel as though I need to do something. Like, I'm not fully a…" 

"Lingering spirit? Get over it. If you can't remember than you are a lingerer!" Flumen snapped. He looked back to Conner, "Sorry, he's an idiot. Quite a young one too. Don't bother dealing with him. I'll help you anyway I can."

"Help?" asked Conner. He was beyond confused.

"You may want to sit down," said Luas who was hopping nervously on his shoulder. Conner sat as Luas said. He seemed the more friendly, though less intelligent of the two.

"Well new seer, you have a gift. And with gifts come responsibilities," he began as though he had practiced it, "A seer, like you, is born to help guide spirits to the other world. Now some spirits can't go on. We linger. We serve as help to seers." 

"What is a seer?" he asked.

"Someone who sees spirits. Some people call it a sixth sense," explained Luas, "Most people don't have it."

"Ah," said Conner. A glare was sent to Luas from Flumen.

"A seer is also someone who gives energy to spirits to make it from one world to the next."

"So I am a seer?" asked Conner. The two spirits nodded.

"Yeah."

"So there is more than one?" he asked with hope in his eyes. They looked at each other. Luas looked confused. Flumen bit his lip.

"Well. Yes. In fact there is one close by," he said softly. Conner's eyes widened.

"Where?" he asked.

"It's not that easy. This one has two lingerers attached so the presence is masked."

"But there is another one?" he asked.

"Yes. But this one is _older_."

Conner's eyes filled with joy. A teacher. Finally someone to guide him. Just like Wally promised.

"_Look, I promised you the moon; I promised you'd meet Superman. I didn't lie. So I promise you, you'll get a teacher. You just have to look Supes," smiled Wally after another failed attempt to talk to Superman. _

He didn't promise that Superman would be his trainer. But now, he could have a different teacher.

Wally

Jousimies looked toward the Mountain. She furrowed her brow. Komadori floated up to her.

"You feel it too?" he asked. She shivered slightly.

"Yeah. A new seer."

"Should we tell Wally?"

"He'll find out eventually. Besides, perhaps if we don't tell him, we won't have to train another seer."

"Yeah, Wally's busy enough."

"So we'll do everything we can…"

"…to make sure they don't meet."

"Make sure who don't meet?" asked Wally. He stood below them.

"Oh, spirits and their living loved ones," said Komadori. Wally smiled.

"I can always count on you guys."

Conner

"Help me find this person," he growled. Flumen did his best to hide how scared he was. Luas however didn't hide it one bit.

"Yeesh! Even if you find them they'll run away in terror!"

Conner looked at him. He wasn't hurt by the comment. But it helped open his eyes. Luas was honest. And fast. Like Wally.

"Help me please," he sighed. Mostly to Luas.

"Don't worry we will," said Flumen.

"We will?" asked Luas jokingly. Flumen glared at him, "Fine, as long as he doesn't sit on me again."

Conner smiled. They also seemed like they would be good teachers. He wished Wally could meet them. Heck, anyone on the team would do. But Wally was the ideal person. But he was also a science person. One who he couldn't tell. The only person he could tell would really be M'gann. He might seem naïve, but he could tell who would believe him. He sighed, hoping that one day he could show Wally.

"Hey Supes!"

Conner turned to see Wally. Wanting his friend not to think he was crazy he ignored the two spirits. But he saw two hovering near Wally.

Wally

He had his playful banter face on. He didn't want Conner to know that he was nervous about the two spirits that hung near him. It wasn't like Conner could see them anyway.

"Hey Conner!" he said excitedly. He noticed one of the spirits flicked him in the ear. Conner quickly responded by rubbing it.

"Hey."

"Something wrong with your ear?" asked Wally. He noticed that the larger spirit on Conner who quite frankly looked like a surfer dude, was studying him. While the other one idly floated about. The surfer dude looked nervous. He whispered something into Conner's ear. Wally hoped he wasn't a possessor. They were a pain. Conner's eyes got huge. _Damn possessors. _

Conner leaped at Wally. But Wally ran out of the room with Komadori and Jousimies following.

Conner.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at Flumen who looked rather grave. He shuddered.

"Yes. I believe your friend has reapers tailing him."

"Why do you say that?" asked Luas innocently. Flumen hit him outside the head.

"Because two spirits who follow a non-seer, means that they plan to kill them you idiot!" yelled Flumen. Conner kept his gaze on the hall. Silently, he vowed to get those reapers away from his friend.

Wally

"Great. First I get a pair away from Rob, and then a pair away from Arty which let me tell you, she's still mad about, now I have to help Conner? Why are spirits attacking my friends?" cried Wally.

Komadori and Jousimies looked at one another.

"You don't think…?" began Komadori quietly.

"I don't think. I know. He's the noob," she replied in a soft whisper.

"Let him handle it?"

"No! I want to kill them! I haven't hunted in ages!" she cried.

"It's his job!" snapped. Komadori.

"But I'm bored!"

"It's his duty!"

Wally sighed. Why did he get the idiots? Was this how it sounded when he argued with Artemis? He felt a headache grow quickly. His body felt tired. His birthday was turning out to be a hell day. He could feel his energy being taken from him like he was covered in leeches.

**Kay. Please review. I have no reviews. **

**(Empty cavern noise)**

**Aw…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I see people like my story. Thanks! But reviews are still nice**

Wally spent his birthday stumbling around the mountain. Despite eating more, he realized he needed sleep as well. But because he was a hero, he had to keep up a healthy and happy teen. One that had nothing important that day. No one on the team knew it was his birthday and he planned to keep it that way. He told Robin it was the day he got his powers to throw him off. That day wasn't for a few more months.

"Your friends are stupid," said Jousimies, "Not noticing something. Especially the blond huntress. And she would make a fine woman for you."

"Shut up," Wally complained. He was panting heavily in an empty corridor. His energy dropping dangerously low. He closed his eyes for a minute. Komadori had a look of urgency in his eyes.

"I'll see if I can coax someone here to help you. You can't fake much more of being fine," he said rushing off. He wasn't the fastest spirit around. But he was nimble. He wasn't easily detected among other spirits. He wasn't able to communicate with people. Well other than Wally, there was one person he could influence. It was like he could hear or feel him.

"Wally, how long do you think it will take to rid your friend of those little pests?" asked Jousimies. Wally sighed.

"I don't know. Robin's took a week. Artemis's took a month. I'm guessing anywhere in between considering we aren't too close, but we don't really fight."

Komadori flew into the room where Artemis and Robin were sparing. M'gann and Kaldur both watched intently. Komadori landed on Robin's shoulder and kicked him in the ear. He took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH WALLY! HE'S NOT FAR! BUT HURRY!" he cried out. A puzzled look came over Robin's face. His face fell a little. He stopped Artemis's kick.

"Wait stop!" he cried, "Something's wrong."

"What? The fact I'm kicking your butt?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nah. I was winning, but I think there's something wrong with Wally."

"You think?" asked Kaldur.

"Yeah. Wally and I have a sort of connection. When something's wrong, the other one can, I guess feel it."

M'gann looked at him and then opened a mental link between the entire team.

_Wally? Can you hear me?_

Conner.

He wasn't expecting to hear M'gann and something with Wally?

_M'gann, what's wrong with Wally?_

_I don't know we're trying to find him._

_**Ugh…**_

_Wally!_ Mentally yelled M'gann, _Where are you?_

_Corri…Cor…Corridor, _he stammered. Conner ran into the halls looking feverously. Flumen followed close behind. But Luas stayed in front. He was fast, but he seemed like he was falling ill. His eyes drooped. Eventually Flumen had to carry him.

"Stupid young one," he muttered. Conner came to the corridor Wally was in his body lying on the ground with little movement. The small "reaper" was near his face. Conner recognized it as a small girl. Her face full of concern. She didn't seem to notice Conner and the other spirits.

"Aw, come on you need to get up. You need more food. And you need a safer place to sleep," tears came to the spirit's eyes, "You need to stop being the hero long enough to save yourself."

Conner felt bad. He didn't know much about emotions, but she seemed to care a lot about him. It was like she _didn't_ want to see him dead. He picked up Wally in his arms and began running him down to the medical wing. The small female spirit followed quickly. And Luas looked as bad as Wally.

_I've found Wally. I'm taking him to the medical wing,_ said Conner mentally.

_Alright Conner, we'll meet you down there._

Conner was first to the medical wing. He placed Wally on the bed. His skin felt cold. Very clammy. He looked over at the female spirit who watched Wally. She looked so concerned. Conner looked back at Flumen and Luas. Luas wasn't looking better. He looked as sick as Wally. He sighed and then decided to speak.

"Why are you trying to kill Wally?"

The small girl looked up at him, "There is no point in killing our little ruby. Nor of you thinking you are worthy to bask in its bright abundance that few see. A jewel of such quality comes around so rare, that humans believe it to be trash when they have the most valuable thing this world has to offer."

Flumen's eyes widened.

"You're not a reaper," he said.

"Of course not. Komadori and I watch over this child."

"Why?" asked Conner. She seemed about ready to answer when her face went blank. She wasn't supposed to tell them about him being a seer, but why did she and Komadori watch over the child? Was he a connection to their old lives?

**Okay please review. Just one?**


	4. Chapter 4

Weak. No helpless. That's what Conner thought seeing Wally lie so still on the bed. Flumen was staying near Conner. Luas lay near Wally. Both looked so sick. And tired. Conner looked at Wally. He noticed bumps on his back. He lifted the back of his shirt to see leeches. Not physical ones. And the girl, she was protecting him. She was stabbing as many of them as she could. But since she only had her arrows, it did little good.

Conner tried to remove them, but with little success. The few he got off were now stuck on his hand. And as a bonus, he started to feel dizzy. Somewhat sluggish. Was this how Wally felt? His eyes widened. Of course! Wally couldn't see them so they were draining his energy to kill him! That's why she floated around him with the other spirit. They were going to take his soul once it died if they couldn't save him.

"What are these? And how do I get rid of them?" asked Conner. Flumen shrugged his shoulders. The girl looked at him.

"Ha! Like such a young seer could do anything. These birth leeches are to drain energy from the body on the day they were born."

"Then why are you killing them?"

"Because… Because he doesn't have enough energy to give them. He hasn't eaten in quite some time despite our constant badgering."

Conner's eyes went wide, "He can hear you?"

The girl bit her tongue. She wasn't allowed to lie unless it was a life or death situation. This didn't count. Only because Wally's health would not change from it at all.

"Normal people can not see or hear us. But if we yell loud enough, close enough mind you, they can still get a feeling that we are trying to convey to them. So it is sort of like them being able to hear us. But mostly it is just a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"Like when someone pokes you repeatedly. The first time you think it could be your imagination. But after some time you realize that it is not. That it is something more. That something is going on."

"So it's like he knows but he doesn't."

"All humans are limited to what they can know Conner."

"How do you know his name?" asked Flumen who had finally decided to speak up.

"How do you not know mine?" she countered. Flumen jumped back.

"Hey I'm only a year old. I'm still fairly new."

The girl laughed. It was light, but cruel and cold as well, "Ah so young. To where are you from? And how did you come upon your little friend who, might I say, doesn't look so good."

"Oh Luis? He's… I found him a month ago. He acts so young, but he feels so old. Like he's been doing this for years, but never fully became a lingerer."

_Strange,_ she thought, _an old yet naïve lingerer? What could it…?_

"Jousimes!" yelled a small voice. Conner turned to see the other spirit, a small male in red come floating in very quickly; almost like Robin did on missions. He was smaller than all the other spirits and had a deeper look of concern on his face.

"Did you bring…?"

"Conner!" yelled a voice. Conner looked to the door to see Robin and the rest of the team standing there.

"That answer your question?" asked the small spirit with a smirk. Robin was by Wally's side with some food. He hit the back of Wally's neck and shoved it down his throat.

"Gahck!" he coughed as the food entered his body, "Warn me next time!"

"You warn me!" yelled Robin with the male spirit nodding in approval, and then they spoke in unison, "What were you thinking? You need to keep your energy up! What would've happened if you had died?"

Conner looked at Wally, he saw him mumble something the others couldn't hear but he heard him clearly.

"What's the big deal? Komodori got you in time."

Conner looked at him with large eyes.

"Who's Komodori?" asked Conner.

"Who's who?" asked Wally quickly. His eyes wide but also glaring at him. Conner felt more confused.

"Ah, you're friend is an idiot Conner," said Flumen.

"You okay Conner?" asked Robin. Conner looked at him.

"You said something about Komodori," Conner stated. Wally looked at him now with slight fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said averting his eyes. Wally wanted nothing more than for everyone to leave so he could focus on how to get the reapers away from Conner. And to endure the pain of the leeches, alone. One moved across his back and bit into his spirit. He couldn't help but let out a small whimper in pain.

"Are you alright KF?" asked Robin noticing his friend cringing.

"Yeah, I just need some sleep."

"Alright. Let us know if you need anything," said Kaldur. M'gann looked at Conner and blushed.

"Thanks for bringing him here," she said.

"God Baywatch, you're going to get yourself killed," said Artemis leaving. Everyone left except Conner.

"You coming Conner?" asked Robin.

"In a minute," he said. Robin left with an unsure look on his face. Conner could hear them in the hallway talking about how they were going to have to talk to him about this 'Komodori' thing.

"Who is Komodori?" asked Conner again. Wally looked at him for a second and then rolled over.

"Nothing Conner. Go away. I need to sleep."

"Because of the leeches," said Conner. Wally's eyes flew open. Jousimies's jaw dropped. The male spirit looked at him in shock before floating over to him and hissing in his ear, "You weren't supposed to tell you idiot!"

Wally sat up and looked at Conner.

"I know you think it's strange but…," began Conner.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"What?"

"Who told you? I mean, it's not like you can see," he said getting quieter. Conner thought for a minute. Luis was gripping onto Wally's hand. He noticed Wally move his hand to him and actually removing him. He then pieced it together.

"You're the older seer," said Conner. Wally stared at him.

"Older?"

"Wally. I… I can see them. The little girl with the blond hair, the boy who mimicked Robin, And Flumen here. And Luis in your hand."

Wally looked down at the small spirit in his hand. It suddenly vanished.

"Where'd he go?" asked Conner. Wally knew now. Conner was a new seer.

"He's… either gone on or…"

"Gone on?" asked Conner.

"Lost will to continue."

"So it's like…"

"Dying."

**Okay that's all for now. Please review for all that is awesome!**


End file.
